dragon_ball_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Zenkai
Commander Zenkai 'is one of the most major anatgonists in ''Dragon Ball SS. He is the brother of King Vegeta and the one who discovered the Zenkai ability. Commander Zenkai was the one who told Frieza that he should destroy Planet Vegeta. In the Dragon Ball Saga, Zenkai mentally controlled 'Zenkai Bot Prime '''from Hell. Appearances ''Dragon Ball SS Sagas *Zenkai Saga *Icer and Milkus Saga (mentioned) *Hell Saga *Dragon Ball Saga Power During the Saiyan-Tuffle War, Zenkai was the second strongest living Saiyan, with a power level of 8,500 - surpassed only by his younger brother Vegeta. After experimenting with Zenkais his power grew to 50,000 - going up to 500,000 when taking on his Great Ape form. After being defeated by Olant and sent to Hell, he trained, and in combination with the Zenkai he earned upon death his power level raised to 120,000. Zenkai Bot Prime's regular power level is around 360,000 and when charged by 50% into his 'Super Saiyan' form his power level is 18,000,000. Techniques and special abilities *'''Ki Blast - Zenkai can fire small bursts of energy from his palms *'Flight' - Zenkai can fly using ki *'Power Regulation' - Zenkai can regulate his power, he starts by using 40% against Eed and Bage, before going up to 100% when Bage transforms. *'Zengun' - Zenkai puts his hands together and aims his fingers like a gun, then he channels the energy from a Zenkai and fires a powerful beam *'Blast ZX' - Zenkai fires a white energy burst **'Hyper ZX '- A combination of Indus' Hyper Cannon and Zenkai's Blast ZX. *'Seeker Blast' - Zenkai fires a blast which follows it's target *'Needle Gun' - Zenkai fires a tiny yellow piercing energy wave *'Barrage Energy Bullet' - Zenkai rapid fires energy bullets *'Can-Opener Hold' - Zenkai garbs his opponent by their head and begins crushing it *'Super Chou Makahou' - A mouth energy wave fired by Great Ape Zenkai Forms Base Commander Zenkai's regular and weakest form, it has been powered up from numerous Zenkais. Oozaru Zenkai has the ability to take on the form of a Great Ape, while in this form Zenkai's fur is white like his hair, and his armor stretches. After his tail was removed by Olant he lost the ability to take the form naturally. 'Super Saiyan' Zenkai cannot achieve Super Saiyan in his regular body. When controlling Zenkai Bot Prime and having his power upgraded by Indus' charger to 50%, Zenkai Bot Prime takes on a 'Super Saiyan' form. Zenkai Bot Prime is named '''Super Zenkai Bot '''in this state. 'Super Saiyan 2' Zenkai cannot achieve Super Saiyan 2 in his regular body. While never used, Zenkai Bot Prime would have been able to transform into 'Super Saiyan 2' if Mecha Indus' charger had upgraded his power by 100%. Fights *Commander Zenkai (Base) vs. Olant (Base) and Bage (Base) *Commander Zenkai (Base) vs. Eed (Base) *Commander Zenkai (Base) vs. Bage (Base/False Super Saiyan) *Commander Zenkai (Base/Great Ape) vs. Olant (Base/False Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan) *Commander Zenkai (Base), Hypamen, and Indus' Second Mech vs. Olant (Base/Super Saiyan), Bage (Base/Power-Weighted), Ciche (Base), Kale (Base), and Auto-Build Robot (Base) *Commander Zenkai (Base) and Indus vs. Ciche's Spy Orb *Zenkai Bot Prime ('Super Saiyan') vs. Acress (False Super Saiyan) *Zenkai Bot Prime ('Super Saiyan') and Villi vs. Olant (Super Saiyan) Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains